Let's Go Voltron Force!
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: Follow Voltron Force as they get new recruits and come back stronger than ever after being disbanded by Sky Marshall Wade. 2 OCs named Annalise "Anna" and Isabella "Bella". My version on the cartoon.
1. Chapter 1

_Nineteen-year-old Princess Annalise of Gladeen looked at the key in her hand. It was an oval with six different colors in the center. Blue and red on the left, black and purple in the middle, and yellow and green on the right. It was pretty with all the colors in that arrangement. However, Annalise was wondering why the key was found by her underneath her pillow. She felt like it was a sign. The key took up most of her daydreaming. Then, a bell shrilled, breaking her out of her reverie. Annalise remembered that she was at the Academy. She stuffed the key underneath her clothes in her right hand drawer instead of her usual place underneath her pillow, knowing that security guards come through the rooms of royalty. Annalise looked down at her dark gray military outfit and made sure that it looked fine enough to go to class. She smoothed out a few crinkles and ran out the door to her class.  
_

* * *

A blaring noise woke a twenty-three-year-old Anna up and scared her.

 _Oh, it just my alarm,_ she thought as she relaxed. Annalise "Anna" Campbell looked around the room. It was too dreary and bland for her taste. It wasn't her old room in the Castle of Lions on Arus, but she had to deal with it. She got out of bed, fixed it back into its original state, and started to get dressed.

Anna put on her black and gray Academy administered uniform over her small frame and black boots. She put on her ebony mascara and eyeliner, which highlighted her Arctic blue eyes and sun-kissed skin, and put her long, blonde hair into a French braid. Anna soon left the room after making sure that any valuables were put up.

* * *

Anna reached the cafeteria and looked around for her friends, Commander Lance and Technical Sergeants Hunk and Pidge. They had little contact with each other unless it involved work. Anna mostly talked to Lance, even though he was her commander. Anna quickly grabbed an apple and went to the table where lieutenants sat. Unfortunately, the table was right in front of where Sky Marshall Wade. It felt as if Wade was making sure that Anna wasn't going to do anything. Then, the commanders sat right behind the lieutenants, while tech sergeants sat to the right of both.

Soon, cadets, commanders, lieutenants, tech sergeants, and everyone else was settled, Sky Marshall made morning announcements.

It was mainly about how hard students are going to practice and study. As everyone was about to leave, Wade announced for the commanders to stay after everyone left. Tech sergeants left, then the lieutenants. As she walked by the commanders, she felt something touch her left hand. Anna moved her head slightly and saw auburn-colored hair facing the front. She knew exactly who it was. Lance.

* * *

As Anna walked out the entrance, she turned left and headed towards where Voltron Force met up to help their ex-Commander, Keith Kogane, get back the Black Lion that was part of Voltron. Before she entered, Anna looked behind her to see if anyone had followed her and entered.

"Hunk, Pidge, you guys here?" Anna called out.

The sound of a machine roared out and Anna knew that they were both here.

"Hey, guys." Anna called out.

"Hey, Anna." Hunk and Pidge answered.

Anna walked closer to where Pidge was sitting at his computer.

"Have you heard anything from _him_?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms, looking at the information on Pidge's computer screen.

"Not recently, but Keith has gone into ghost mode since he told us that he was meeting with someone about Black Lion's location." Pidge responded.

Th roaring of a machine had gone quiet and Anna had felt a weight on her shoulders.

"Let's hope that the person has good information." Hunk's voice boomed into Anna's right ear.

"Yeah, let's hope." Anna agreed.

"Well, Keith better get the information fast." A deep male voice echoed from the back of the room.

The three turned around and saw a tall, well-built man with dark auburn-colored hair.

Anna walked away from Pidge and Hunk.

"Commander Lance." Anna mock saluted. Lance was only Commander until Keith came back.

"Angel." Lance smirked. Lance called her 'Angel' to annoy her, even though it was a term of endearment.

"Why does he need the information this fast?" Hunk asked.

"Because Wade is actively searching for Keith."

* * *

 **A/N: HEY Y'ALL! I know, I know, I should be working on** **, but I just had inspiration to write this chapter today.** **  
**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, OR ALL THREE! EVEN PM ME FOR QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**_

 _ **-Megara The Jedi**_

 _ **May the Force be with You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're serious?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Very. That's why Wade kept the commanders back. He's putting together a team to go find Keith." Lance answered.

"Let me guess, he going to make sure that none of us are on the team." Hunk guessed.

"Correct. Wade said, while talking and looking straight at me, and I quote,"Anyone who worked with Voltron, is not allowed to be on the team."

"Do you think that he suspects anything?" asked Pidge.

"I'm not sure, Wade said that Keith hasn't been seen in awhile, but he's known to pop up every once in awhile."

"Well, I'm guessing that Wade suspects something. Especially since he made that announcement." Pidge said.

"But, he's always disliked us and Voltron." Added Anna."Yeah, he's never liked us." agreed Hunk.

"Look, guys, all we have to do is warn Keith about what's happening and that's all." Pidge announced.

The rest of the group agreed. Lance looked down at his watch.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a class to teach." Lance announced and turned toward the exit.

"I have to get my class ready." Anna said as she looked her watch and ran out of the room.

As she ran passed Lance, she felt her arm being jerked back.

She stopped and looked straight ahead. She realized that she was eyesight level with Lance's chest.

This was the first time that she had to really look up to see him.

"So, what are the cadets learning to fight with today?" Lance asked.

"Swords." Anna smiled. This was her favorite weapon selection.

"You're excited to teach them how to fight with katanas, aren't you?" Lance smirked.

"Yes, I am." Anna two fell into silence.

"I might need to get to class." Anna said after a few moments.

"Right. Me too."The two immediately turned and went to their classes.

* * *

"Okay, everybody, just keep practicing these moves and remember, the moves are basic blocking and deflecting moves. You'll need these to protect yourself if ever caught in a fight." Anna called to her class as they began to pack up their belongings.

"Yes, Lieutenant Campbell." The students answered as they left the room.

While rearranging the swords next to the practice mats, Anna heard the door open.

"Lieutenant Campbell." Announced a familiar voice from the doorway.

Anna felt her heart starting to race.

"Commander McClain." Anna responded as she turned around to face Lance.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What would you like me to do?" Anna asked as she stepped closer to Lance.

"I need your help watching three cadets who are in trouble tonight." Lance said.

"Why are you watching these cadets? You never watch cadets." Anna stated.

Lance looked around making sure no one was near. He leaned his head closer to Anna's. Anna felt heat rushing to her cheeks.

"I'm thinking that we should recruit them." Lance whispered.

Anna smiled and nodded her head. Lance leaned back and smirked.

"So, will you join me tonight?" He asked again.

"Yes, I would." Anna responded.

"Great. See you tonight, Angel." Lance smirked as he left the training room.

"Wait!" Anna yelled as she ran out the door.

Lance turned around.

"Where am I meeting you?"

"The surveillance room." The red head responded.

* * *

It was about seven-thirty when Anna left her room and headed to the surveillance room. It wasn't a long walk to the room considering that the military members lived nearby. The walk felt longer than usual because of fellow military members giving her disgusted looks because of went wrong with Voltron and the lions.

 _Stupid Wade_ , Anna thought quietly to herself after she saw a former friend give her a look of distrust.

Anna eventually reached the surveillance room and went inside. She had only been inside the room a couple of times and it seemed kind of stalkerish.

"Hey, Anna." called out Lance from in front the computer screens.

"Hey, Lance." Anna responded as she walked towards him.

"Think Wade has enough cameras?" Anna laughed.

"Nope. I guarantee you, he has more in office." Lance said as he switched the cameras to a set of bathrooms.

"So what were the cadets' punishment?"

"Latrine duty."

Anna laughed as she sat down in the chair next to Lance's.

The two watched the screen for a moment.

"So, are you going to tell me who these cadets are?" asked Anna as she leaned back in her chair.

"The cadets' names are Daniel Beckett, Vincent Andrews, and Isabella Geller." Lance answered as he handed her files on the students.

Looking through them, Anna noticed a familiar looking girl. The girl had a heart-shaped face, tanned skin, hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and caramel-colored hair.

Knowing that there weren't any video cameras or recording devices in the room, Anna spoke up.

"You're recruiting Bella?!" She said angrily.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" asked Lance, confused.

"You knew that I wasn't a fan of bringing any of my family into this, Lance." Anna said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have to include her."

"Just do it. What's the worse that could happen?" Anna said as she looked back to the screen.

Three kids showed up and Lance turned up the volume. The kids were talking about what they were each going to do. Vince and Daniel to the boys' restroom and Bella was to do the girls' restroom. As the teens separated, Anna turned to Lance.

"What exactly did they do to earn latrine duty?" She asked.

"Well, I was making my rounds after teaching my class and I went into Professor Williamson's class. He was teaching battle patterns to the first year cadets. I stood in the back and the professor called on me to talk about what I've seen on the battlefield."

Anna nodded for him to continue.

"As I got to the front, the kid named Daniel asked me, "Why are you here instead of protecting the universe with Voltron?" and Professor Williamson got onto the kid for breaking one of Wade's rules."

"Don't talk about Voltron." laughed Anna.

"That would be the one! Anyway, I said that this will be the only time I'll talk about Voltron. I mentioned all you."

"What did you say about me?" Anna said interested.

"I said that you were the pilot of the Purple Lion and now you taught hand-to-hand combat in second year." Lance answered.

"No mention of me being a princess? Nice."

"Well, that's actually when it went downhill." Lance laughed, checking the monitor.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Anna asked.

"Your lovely niece happened. She had to bring up that you are a princess."

Anna snorted at this.

"Then Daniel flipped out because we weren't helping "Commander" Kogane searching for the Black Lion."

"Ah, so what did Vince do during all of this?" Anna said wondering about the third cadet.

"He actually did nothing except help Daniel with a question before all of this. I picked him because he seemed trustworthy." Lance admitted.

Before Anna could respond, the three cadets regrouped.

"That was the last restroom, correct?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, it is." replied Vince.

The other cadet, which Anna assumed was Daniel, didn't speak. Instead, he walked down the hallway towards a simulation room.

"Well, Angel, look like we're going to do the simulators." said Lance getting up from his chair.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all! I know that I have another story that I should be working on, but I had a spur of the moment idea to work on this.  
**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **-Megara The Jedi**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been awhile since I've been to the simulators." Said Anna as her and Lance left the surveillance room.

"How long is awhile?" Asked Lance.

"I think it was our last year here." Laughed Anna.

Lance laughed at this and it made Anna's heart race. Anna laughed along with him.

After a few minutes, Anna and Lance saw Bella and Vince following Daniel into the simulator room. They were trying to talk Daniel out of whatever he wanted to do.

"Daniel, you know that we're not supposed to go in these rooms until next year!" Exclaimed Bella.

"Your niece is a loud person, Angel." Whispered Lance as the two adults moved towards the cadets.

"Well, have you met my family?" Anna responded sarcastically as they reached the room.

The two adults watched as the three teenagers get into the simulators.

"Okay, so what's the plan, "Commander"?" Anna teased.

Lance looked at her and rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"We're going to take the other two simulators and get in on their conversation since all of the simulators are connected like a team of pilots." Lance responded.

Anna nodded.

"I'll take the far right and you take the left." Lance told her and went to his fake ship.

Anna went to hers and started setting it up as she was getting herself strapped in. She then closed the roof and turned on communications.

"Good evening, cadets!" Anna said as she turned on the screen that showed the others.

"Lieutenant Campbell?" Chorused Bella and Vince.

"The one and only." Anna announced as Lance came into the screen.

"Isn't that Commander McClain?" Asked Daniel.

"He only thinks he is." Muttered Anna.

"Heard that, Campbell. Pick out a flight zone."Lance said.

Anna smiled and did as she was told picking out a desert.

"Hey, cadets, show us what you're made off!" Lance called out.

The simulators started to move and jerk side to side. Then the simulators moved forward all of a sudden. Anna had realized what happened.

"You didn't! Lance, you removed the stability system?" Anna muttered under her breath, trying to control the simulator.

Everyone else laughed as they moved the simulators through the halls.

Anna felt her simulator slow down and stop. She waited a moment as she felt it power down. After hearing the others stop, Anna unstrapped herself and opened the roof.

"That was the most fun that I've had in years." Anna laughed as she saw Lance getting out of his. Lance walked towards her simulator.

"Me too." Lance chuckled as he put his hands on Anna's waist and helped her down.

As her feet landed on the ground, Lance let go of Anna's waist and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her over to the three cadets. Bella ran and gave her aunt a hug. Anna hugged her tighter. It had been awhile since they've seen each other. The aunt and niece separated and looked at Lance.

"We have to show you three something that no one's seen before." Anna said.

* * *

"Welcome to the Den, cadets." Lance announced as the door opened.

The cadets ooh and awed as they entered.

"It's not as high tech as our old headquarters, but we deal with it." Anna said. Bella stopped and stood next to her.

Pidge got up from his computer in the corner.

"It's Pidge! The Green Lion Pilot!" Vince exclaimed.

Then the sound of a machine roared to life.

"And that's Hunk, the Yellow Lion Pilot!" Daniel freaked out.

Pidge got down from the platform.

"Hunk, you're not even welding anything."

"I wanted a cool entrance." Hunk responded.

Daniel and Vince saw that Bella wasn't freaking out with them.

"Bella, you do realize who these people are right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but I've met them before, when they actually piloted the Voltron Lions. And I was eleven." Bella said nonchalantly as she put her arm on Anna's shoulder.

The two boys gaped at her.

"Well, I'm Bella's aunt." Anna said to clarify Bella's statement.

The two cadets continued to gape at the two ladies.

"And Bella, the only reason you met them was because I had to formally announce that Aunt Rosemarie was going to be queen, not your mother nor me." Anna put her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Still speaking princess-y, Angel?" Lance asked.

"Well, the life of a princess will always stick with me." Anna laughed.

Pidge helped Hunk put away the welder and Daniel looked around excitedly.

"Is Keith here too?" He asked.

"Always with the Keith, huh." Lance laughed. Lance pulled out a picture.

"What's that?" Anna asked as Daniel paled.

"It's a little gift from Daniel." Lance said as he passed to Anna.

Anna looked at it with Bella and Hunk looking over her shoulder.

"Is that a tiara drawn over my head?" Anna asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"And is that a jack-o-latern over mine?" Hunk questioned, while laughing.

"Maybe.." Daniel trailed off.

Anna handed the picture to Pidge.

"Why did you draw glasses over my glasses?" questioned Pidge.

"I don't know. Six-eyes, maybe." Daniel said quietly.

The four pilots laughed.

"Okay, well I've got to report for duty. I look forward to working with you cadets in the future." Hunk said as he left the room.

The three cadets looked confused and looked to Lance, Pidge, and Anna for answers.

"We have to keep up appearances. We've been pretending for the past year that we are the essence of good soldiers and that we're loyal to Sky Marshal Wade so that he doesn't suspect our underground activities." Lance answered the cadets' questioning looks.

"Hunk and Pidge have built a secret network that has access to Wade's GA resources." Lance continued.

"It has been very helpful with Keith and his secret mission." Pidge said.

"What secret mission?" Daniel asked.

"The kind that's a secret." Anna responded sarcastically.

Daniel groaned and Bella giggled.

"Okay, but you still haven't told us why we're here." Vince mentioned.

"Let's just say that each of your talents has been recognized and we want cultivate them." Anna replied.

"In fact, how about you get a very cultivating class taught by yours truly." Lance said as Anna and Pidge held in their laughs.

"Cool! What's the course?" Vince asked, excited.

"Toilet Scrubbing 101." Lance announced as the the cadets' faces went emotionless.

"Oh, wait, you already have experience in that. Well, we'll call it 102." Lance said as Anna almost lost it.

* * *

"Okay, we can tell that something cool is going on here. But, if it deals with cleaning toilets-" Daniel said before being cut off.

"Look, in the future I'll be asking you to do a lot of things that don't make sense, but they will have good reason. However, the question is that after seeing every thing you've seen, do you trust me?"

Daniel looked at Vince and Bella and back to Lance, "I think so. But, why don't you just give us a straight answer?"

"Well, partially because you are not ready to know. Mostly because it's way more fun for me this way," Lance paused for a second, "So, I'll ask again. Do you trust me?"

Daniel, Vince, and Bella froze.

"Because if you don't, I can have Pidge here erase us from your memory."

Anna stood behind the cadets, shaking her head. Lance had noticed and looked at her for a second, secretly telling her not to ruin it.

"Okay, we're in." Daniel said, looking from Bella to Vince.

"Well, good then. That is a huge relief because we do not have a memory erasing device. That is science fiction." The cadets had let out a sigh of relief as they followed Lance toward the computer.

* * *

"School is in session, cadets." Anna laughed as she stood behind the cadets that were sitting in chairs.

"What do you know about Sky Marshal Wade?" Lance questioned.

"He's the head of the Galaxy Alliance's military division." Vince answered.

"And a snart who hates Voltron." Daniel added.

"True, but it's way more complicated than that." Anna responded.

"Wade has wanted control of the Alliance military for years. He has claimed that Voltron was dangerous because of the power within the Lions is an ancient technology that isn't fully understood." Pidge told the cadets.

"Though we can't prove it, we know that Wade sabotaged Voltron to turn the public against it." Lance added.

"I knew it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Wade used this excuse to tell the Galaxy Alliance that Voltron's power isn't to be trusted. He got them to regulate the Lions to their resting chambers on Arus." Anna continued on.

"However, I believe that Wade wanted to study their technology." Pidge stated.

"And I believe that it's time for you guys to start on your class project." Lance said, motioning for the cadets to follow him.

"Wade is a well-decorated soldier, but he is particularly proud of his five-colored pin. Pidge has made a replica of this pin and you boys are going to swap this out."

"So this is your revenge plan? To switch out Wade's favorite pin for a fake one?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Do you remember the earlier conversation about trust?" Lance questioned.

"Remember that you don't have a memory erasing device?" Bella retorted.

"Touche'. Let's continue it anyways, shall we?" Lance responded.

"Latrine duty is the only loop-hole in Wade's security. The toilet cleaning duty cadets have unyielding access and like every well-disciplined soldiers, Wade has an air-tight schedule for everything. And I mean "everything"." Lance continued, "Now, we already know that you three have a habit of sneaking around, so when Wade's coat is off for oh-six-hundred, that is your chance for the swap. It should be a piece of cake."

"Wait, only the boys are able to go into the guys bathroom." Bella said.

"That's why you'll be on watch out. If any soldier comes by and asks why you are there, Bella, you respond by saying that your group is in there cleaning and that you aren't allowed to go in." Bella nodded at the instructions.

The group had arrived at the door.

"Now, cadets, go to your rooms and rest up. You have a long day tomorrow." Anna told the cadets.

The three cadets nodded their heads and left the room to go to bed.

Soon after, Lance and Anna left the Den after saying bye to Pidge.

"What's the plan tomorrow?" She questioned.

"It's going to go normally except you need to ask for the next week off."

"Okay and why am I taking off?"

"I want you have a cover story when this all goes to hell."

"And?" Anna asked, knowing there was more.

"And even though Wade will be suspicious, we'll need a ship to take the cadets to Arus."

Anna nodded her head.

 _Makes sense,_ she thought.

"So, I take it that Keith has found where the Black Lion is." Anna stated.

"Yep, so the cadets will need to be out of here by four at the latest." Lance said as Anna noticed that they were near her dorm room.

"I'll request a ship and time off tomorrow morning after breakfast. I'll go teach my class and then I'll start preparing the ship at three-ten." Anna said as she opened her door.

"Excellent."

"Well, good night, Lance."

"Good night, Angel." Lance said as he left the hallway in front of her door.

* * *

The next day was chaotic and it all started with asking for the next week off after teaching class.

"Why exactly do you need the week off, Lieutenant Campbell?" asked the secretary.

"Well, as everyone knows, my twin sister, Princess Rosemarie, is becoming queen in a couple of weeks and she needs help planning a few details. She had suggested a few weeks ago that I should come help her and maybe visit with my family for a little bit." Anna responded. Most of it was true. Her sister was being crowned in a few weeks, but she didn't need help that the rest of family couldn't do. Rosemarie did suggest Anna visiting though.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that you'll need to borrow a ship?" The secretary questioned.

"Well, considering that I'm not allowed to own my own ship because of a stup..." Anna trailed off, noticing that the secretary didn't like her sarcasm.

"Yes, I need to borrow a ship." answered Anna.

"Will you be landing the ship at the Castle of Gladeen or the military post."

"The castle." Anna tried her hardest to keep the sarcasm from seeping into the reply.

 _At least my family will lie for me,_ Anna thought while thinking back to the video conversation she had with her oldest sister, Caroline, last night..

The secretary nodded her head, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and then typed on the computer.

"Okay, Lieutenant Campbell, your ship is docked in 3B and you can leave anytime today."

"Thank you." Anna said, getting up from the chair that she was sitting in.

Anna then went to her room and packed what few belongings she had into a duffle bag. She packed the clothes that she slept in, pictures of her family, a picture of the Purple Lion, the gang, and one of her and Lance at a party on Gladeen.

 _Where's my ring?_

Anna couldn't find the ring that she was given to her by her father as a going away present. It was gold and had the family royal crest on it that was incrested with white jewels. She had put it on a chain because of all the hand-to-hand combat practice she was learning during her years at the academy and she never took the necklace off except when she went home after the Voltron "incident."

 _Maybe it's at home in my room,_ Anna shrugged as she zipped up the duffle bag.

* * *

As she opened the door to the Den, Anna was welcomed by the sound of machines humming.

She noticed that Hunk and Pidge were standing over something that she couldn't make out. Anna shut the door and the two guys turned around.

"Hey, Anna." Hunk and Pidge said simultaneously. Anna responded by waving and sitting down in a chair.

Pidge walked over to his computer and started typing away.

"What are you doing, Pidge?" Anna asked.

"I'm creating a program to shut off the cameras around the time of your departure." Pidge answered.

Anna nodded her head and swung her feet over the side of the chair. She closed her eyes.

"Wake me up when thirty minutes has passed." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! The next chapter will include the group actually escaping... I have to rewatch the episode to see how I want to imagine it.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, or private message!**

 **-May The Force Be With You!**

 _ **Megara The Jedi**_


	4. Chapter 4

Anna had woken up and she was already annoyed. She had started getting the ship ready and others have been giving her questioning looks.

Just because I'm working on a ship and about to leave doesn't mean my intentions are bad. Anna grimaced as she entered the ship. Anna sat down in the pilot's seat and turned on the ship. She relaxed as she heard the familiar hum of the engine.

Now, all I have to do is wait for Lance and the cadets. Anna thought as she got up to make sure that everything was strapped down in the back. As she checked the last one, she heard a knock. She looked up to see the three cadets.

"Cadets, take a seat and buckle up." She told them. Anna got up and went to the front of the ship. She saw that Lance was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Get out of that seat, Lance!" Anna exclaimed.

"Why? I'm flying us to Arus." Lance stated.

"Uh, no you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm flying to Arus because the ship is loaned to me, not you." Anna remarked.

The two went back and forth, but eventually Lance got to fly because he stated that it was his plan.

"By the way, Pidge hacked into the g.p.s and it'll say that we landed on Gladeen when we get to Arus." Lance told Anna when they took off.

"Whatever." Anna responded as she reclined her chair and put her feet on the dashboard.

* * *

Eventually the ship jumped into hyperspace and Anna went and changed into her purple Voltron suit. She got back and told Lance to change as well. She took over the controls as he changed.

When he got back and turned on the autopilot, Lance and Anna turned their chairs to face the three cadets.

"So, do you guys know why we made you get the pin?" Lance asked as Anna handed the pin to him. The three cadets shook their head.

"There are keys that control the lions and Wade had them made into a pin." Lance said as he separated the keys from one another.

The cadets' faces were filled with shock.

"And I'll take that." Anna leaned over and took the purple key out of Lance's hand.

Before he could respond, Anna had turned her chair around and put the key into her Volt-com.

Lance turned her chair around to face the cadets. Anna could tell that he was holding back a laugh.

"So, you got us to steal the lion keys?" Bella said as an aftershock. Anna nodded as Lance explained

* * *

When they landed on Arus, Anna was glad to get out of the ship once and for all. It was weirdly quiet, but the passengers weren't asleep. Anna could feel the nervousness in the air. Anna took a deep breath and got up.

"Welcome to Arus, cadets." Anna announced, opening the door of the ship. The cadets flinched at the bright light that came in through the door. Anna squinted through the light. She saw Allura in the distance and left the ship, knowing that Lance was going to turn off the ship.

He wanted to fly here, let him deal with it.

"Allura!" Anna called out as she got off the stairs and stepped onto the ground.

"Anna!" Allura exclaimed as she hugged her.

After a couple of seconds, Anna heard the cadets clamber down the stairs. She then let go of Allura and moved to her side, facing the cadets.

"Cadets, this is Princess Allura." The cadets greeted her.

"Welcome cadets to Arus and the Castle of Lions!" Allura greeted them.

* * *

"How's Lance?" Allura asked Anna as they walked towards Anna's old room. Coran, the Royal Adviser, was showing the cadets to their rooms.

"I guess he's fine. He's been distant lately. We haven't really talked about anything except the cadets." Anna responded.

"Is there anything else?" Allura questioned.

"Whenever we talk, we seem to have these "almost" moments, then there is this awkward moment of silence, and then one of us leaves." Anna admitted.

"Just give him time. You knows boys don't like admitting their feelings." Allura told her.

"Okay, but it's getting kind of irritating." Anna said as Allura laughed.

* * *

Anna and Allura arrived at Anna's old room.

"There's nothing here!" Anna exclaimed as she looked around the room. None of the pictures that she left on the walls were there, everything that was on top of the dresser and vanity was gone, the white and grey chevron chairs were missing, and most of the spare clothes, that were actually just workout clothes and pajamas, weren't in the closet. The only things that were the way they were, when Anna left, was the comforter and the uniforms in the closet, hung up.

"There are actually some things that are the same." Allura said as Anna and her sat down on the bed

"Like what?" Anna asked. She really didn't care about what was the same, Anna just wanted her old room back.

"I have something for you that we kept when Wade ordered to search all of your rooms."

Anna turned her body to face Allura's.

"Okay, what do you have, Allura?" Asked Anna.

"I have a necklace with a ring on it and I think it belongs to you." Allura said as she held the necklace by the chain.

Anna grabbed the ring from the bottom of the chain. It was the ring that her father gave her.

"I thought I lost it! Where did you find it?" Anna questioned.

"Surprisingly, Lance's room"

Anna gave a confusing look, but shrugged it off.

I'll ask Lance later about why my ring was found in his room, Anna thought as she put the necklace around her neck.

* * *

Allura and Anna met up with Lance and the cadets in the Voltron headquarters of the Castle of Lions.

"What took you guys so long?" Lance asked.

"None of your business." Anna said with a knowing smile.

"Alright, cadets, follow me." Allura told them and lead them into another room.

* * *

As the group entered the classroom, Allura, who was at the front of the group, turned around and faced the group.

"Welcome to your classroom."

"Our "secret' classroom looks like a normal classroom." Daniel grimaced  
"Hey, why are there four desks?" Vince questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

And at that moment, an angsty red-headed girl entered the room.

"Yay, more classmates." The teen said sarcastically.

"Hm, she seems nice." Vince said after a moment.

"Yeah, real nice." Daniel exasperated.

"Ahem," Allura said, getting the attention of the boys, "Bella, Daniel, VInce, this is my niece, Larmina."

"Well played, knuckleheads." Lance taunted as Anna covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh. She tried to cover it up as a cough when Lance looked over at her with a smirk.

Allura disregarded the two pilots and went to the front of the mini-classroom with the three cadets following. She turned on the computer screen.

"We know that the Voltron Force is made up of six lions that are strong individually, but even more powerful when they come together to form the mighty Voltron. Unity is the core." Allura said, ending the speech with a motion to tell the cadets to stand up.

A table rose up out of the ground, revealing four Volt-coms.

"These are your Volt-coms. Over time, you will learn all of their practical implications. However, the Volt-coms are more than a mere tactical device, it is your length to the Lions. And more importantly, to each other." The four teens looked happy.

"As I activate each of you with the Power of Lions, you are becoming part of a team," Larmina looked away from the three original cadets.

"You are a part of the Voltron legacy. I welcome you and I am turning you over to Lance and Anna, who both have the responsibility of how to carry this honor." And with that, Allura left the room.

Lance went to the front of the class as Anna went and stood behind the cadets. She's never seen him teach a class before.

"Okay, now that we are a part of the Voltron Force, let's begin this class with a pop quiz." Lance smirked. The cadets gasped.

"No way!" Larmina said in disbelief.

"What?" Bella was shocked.

"Huh?" Vince couldn't believe it.

"I thought that this class was about piloting the Lions!" Daniel exasperated.

"There is a lot more to the Force than piloting the Lions." Lance said and then pressed a button on his Volt-com, changing the room. The desks disappeared along with the computer.

The boys fell to the ground as the desks went away. The girls knew better and stood up.

"We will be working on your hand-to-hand combating skills to see what we are working with." Lance said as the boys stood up.

"Anna will be overseeing you and your training." Lance said after a couple of seconds.

Anna gave Lance a confused look. She wasn't aware that she was training them. But, Anna faintly remembered him talking about while she was dozing on and off on the trip to Arus.

The cadets got around a big square that had multiple little squares inside of it. Each cadet stood in a corner of the giant square.

Lance nodded to Anna and she walked to the center of the giant square as Lance left the room.

"Okay, cadets, you are going to be evaluated on your fighting skills. Since I was the hand-to-hand combat instructor, I will be evaluating you."

"Being an instructor was your cover, Lieutenant." Daniel told her. Anna went and stood in front of him, grabbed his wrist, and judo-flipped him. Daniel flipped completely and landed on his back.

"You were saying?" Anna remarked as she walked toward the door. The other cadets laughed.

Anna stood in the doorway as the cadets got ready to fight.

"Have fun, you guys." Anna said as she left the room.

Lance was standing at the computers in the middle of the room, watching the cadets.

"Nice flip there, Angel." Lance said as Anna got closer to him.

"Well, the kid was getting on my nerves. What did you expect me to do?" Anna responded as she moved to stand by him.

The two stood in silence for a moment as Lance typed on the computers.

"Lance, do you know why my necklace was found in your room?" Anna asked.

Lance stopped moving.

"You left it in there. The night before the final fight with Lotor."

The memory came back to Anna when Lance said those words.

 _Anna stood outside of his doorway, hesitating to knock. If he was asleep, she didn't want to interrupt it. Anna couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to wake up anybody, especially Lance._

 _After a moment of reasoning with herself, Anna decided to knock. After knocking on his door, she instantly regretted it. Anna possibly just woken someone up. And that someone was Lance, her crush and one of her best friends._

 _The door opened._

 _"Angel, what's wrong?" Lance stood is the doorway, shirtless and he was only wearing dark grey sweatpants._

 _Anna suddenly felt exposed in her purple tank-top and black spandex shorts._

 _"I couldn't sleep." Anna stated as she looked away from Lance's eyes._

 _"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as he let her into his room._

 _"No, I started thinking about tomorrow and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Tomorrow, some of us could die. Hell, all of us could die and-" Anna trailed off as tears started to trail down her cheeks._

 _Lance, not really used to a crying Anna, just took her in his arms._

 _"No one is going to die."_

 _"How are you so sure about that?" Anna asked as the two separated and Lance sat on the end of his bed. He grabbed her hands and looked at her face._

 _"Because I just know, Anna." Anna looked at him. She only looked in his chocolate brown eyes one time and knew he was telling the truth._

 _Lance slowly stood up and looked into Anna's icy blue eyes._

 _Lance place his lips gently on Anna's forehead and, for a moment, everything on Anna's mind seem to disappear._

 _As her thoughts went away, Anna leaned her forehead against the bottom of his chin_

 _They separated and Anna's thoughts came racing back. Lance saw the worry in her eyes and led her to the side of the bed._

 _"Here's what we're going to do, we're going sit on the bed and talk. We're going to talk about anything that doesn't involve fighting or tomorrow or Lotor, got it?" Lance said as Anna sat down and took off her necklace, setting it on the bedside table._

 _"Got it." Anna smiled a small smile. Lance went and sat on the other side of the bed, leaning against the backboard._

 _"Okay, we are going to start with the simplest questing. What's your favorite color?"_

 _"Purple." Anna responded as she turned around and sat criss-crossed, facing Lance._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'M BACK!**

 **I'm sorry that it took awhile for this chapter to be re-uploaded, but school got in the way. Along with college applications, SAT, and work, my family only has one computer in the house. So, for Christmas, my mom gave me a laptop (WHICH I WAS SO FREAKING HAPPY).**

 **I had to re-write some of this chapter because I realized that I missed some important parts, such as the cadets finding out that Wade's pin was actually the keys to the Voltron Lions.**

 **Anyway, this is my early/late Christmas present to you.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!**

 ** _-Megara The Jedi_**

 ** _May the Force be with You!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going back in there." Anna took a glance at the video feed and saw that nobody was fighting. Lance quickly nodded his head and Anna practically ran to the room.

"Hey, guys, remember that I am testing on your hand-to-hand combat skills. So, which one of you would like to go first?" Anna reprimanded them. Larmina raised her hand as Bella stepped away from the group, indicating that the boys should fight first.

"Okay then, which one of you fine gentlemen would like to fight the lovely lady?" Anna prompted.

"How about you hit her?" Vince suggested to Daniel.

"I don't want to hit a girl!" Daniel retorted.

"Well, I don't want-" Vince was interrupted by Larmina hitting him and Daniel on the back of the head.

"I'll take you both on." Larmina was confident. Anna smirked. It reminded her of the first time she had to fight the guys in class at the academy.

Vince and Daniel nodded and went to surround Larmina. As they both went in for a hit, Larmina reflected them and knocked them to the ground.

"You guys haven't been in a lot of fights, huh?" Anna remarked as the two teen boys got up from the ground. They shook their heads and repeated what they had done earlier.

* * *

Daniel and Vince were on the floor again for what felt like the hundredth time. Daniel was in front of Larmina and Vince was behind her. Bella stood off to the side, ready to join in when ready.  
"Had enough?" Larmina mocked. From the doorway, Anna could see that Vince was on his hands and knees. Daniel had given him one look and then went on to push Larmina over Vince. The two boys jumped up and high-fived each other, only to fall down due to a swoop of a leg from Bella. They clearly didn't see that coming. Anna stifled a laugh as Bella was the only teen in the room to remain standing. The two boys got up again, once again excited that they had beaten Larmina.

"A cheap playground trick? What are we? Seven?" Larmina commented.

"Hey, who's the one on their butt?" Daniel laughed. Larmina got up quickly.

"You in about two seconds." Larmina was about to start fighting again when Anna quickly broke it up.

"Alright, chill, let's just review your test results." She said.

"Hold up, you graded that?" Daniel questioned.

"Nope," Anna shook her head,"Your Volt-Coms did."

"You have no idea how awesome these things are. Soon enough, you will think of something and the Volt-Com will automatically do it."

"It can read our minds?" Daniel asked.

"Pssh, no dude. It must read our body signals, such as muscle movements, adrenaline levels, blood pressure, and then associate those with Volt-Com functions. It probably deals with biometrics." Vince added.

Bella, Larmina, and Daniel looked to Anna.

"I was going to just say science, but I liked the way you explained it." Anna grinned. Bella couldn't help it, but she rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"It actually picks up on your natural abilities and talents and then adapts to strengthen them. In this case, I wanted to see what weapon it would choose based on your fighting abilities." Anna explained further.

"Ok, so Larmina, press this button here." Anna demonstrated which one to press and then watched as Larmina proceeded to do the same. Instantly, a flash bright flash of light blue. A translucent light blue bow staff appeared in Larmina's hands.

"Nice stick?" Vince tried to compliment.

Larmina twirled it around her body, spun it above her head, and catapulted herself across the room. She then pulled apart the pole and turned it into nunchucks. She turned to face the rest of the group, spinning one side of the nunchucks,

"I like my stick." Larmina smirked.

"Oh-kay," Anna dragged out and faced the other three,"What about you guys?"

Daniel pressed his. In a flash of yellow, robotic claws sprouted from his hands and feet.

"Uh, what do I do with these?" He asked.

He faked a cat sound, moved his arms, and was instantly pulled to the ground.

Daniel looked around real fast before he was catapulted into a wall of bars.

"Okay, then, Bella, what about you?" Anna was afraid to see what would happen after Daniel.

Bella pressed the button and a translucent white compound bow shot out of her hands. Bella hesitated before drawing back the bow string. When she released it, it launched and landed over towards the farthest wall away from the door.

"So, you're going to be great at long distances, Bella. Now, Vince, your turn."

Vince pressed his button. Nothing happened for a second and then it started sparking.

"What is happening?" Vince aimed his arm away from him.

"Pidge can take a look at it later." Anna said as the Volt-Com finished sparking.

"It must not have been impressed with your combat skills." Larmina snickered.

"Uh-uh, not too much smack talk before your second period class. It's definitely more of Vince's area of expertise." Anna pressed a button on her Volt-Com.

The room changed scenery again, but this time to a room similar to the simulation rooms at the academy.

"Oh, great, more simulators." Daniel groaned.

"Not just any simulator. It's a Lion simulator." Vince said excitedly.

* * *

Anna stood next to Allura and Lance, watching the cadets in the simulator in the room above them.

"I really like these kids, but I don't know why you wanted us to bring them now."

"Wiser forces than myself have put this in motion." Allura said solemnly. Anna put her hand on Allura's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Then the video com came up, scaring the three Voltron members.

"Allura? Anna? Lance? You guys there?" Pidge's voice came out rushed.

"Pidge, is everything alright?" Allura responded.

"No! You better see this." Pidge turned away for a second, typing something. A picture of stars that looked like Haggar popped up.

"And this!." Another picture, this time of a spaceship, popped up.

It was silent for a moment while Allura looked at Anna and then Lance.

"We need to step up the curriculum."

* * *

"We believe that a dark evil is rising. We also believe that each of you will be a part of the force that defeats this evil." Allura told the cadets with authority.

"Why us?" Daniel asked.

"Because you have been chosen to-" Allura was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off. The adults looked down at the video floor.

"It's a Ro-Beast coffin." Anna confirmed, and with little hope, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Already?! It can't be!" Lance exclaimed,"We need to take out the Lions and investigate!"

"Cool!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No, not cool. You stay here." Lance announced.

"Are you cool with this, Allura? Activating the Lions will break strict Galaxy sanctions. Arus will face the consequences." Lance asked Allura.

"We have no choice." Lance brought the key holder out of the ground, grabbing the key that belongs to the Red Lion, while Allura grabbed the one for the Blue Lion.

"Anna, you are staying here." Lance said as Anna went to grab the one for the Purple Lion.

"Wait, what?! Why don't I get to go?" Anna questioned. Lance pulled her aside to where the cadets wouldn't hear them.

"They need someone here to watch them. Anyways, we don't even know how dangerous it is." Lance clarified.

"Then I need to be there to protect you." Anna paused before adding,"And Allura."

"We'll be fine, but you need to stay here for now." Lance said and then ran toward his lion's den.

"Guess, I'm staying." Anna said, almost struggling to keep from groaning.

* * *

The group watched as Lance and Allura began to be shot at by the Ro-Beast.

"That's it!" Anna went to the podium and grabbed the key for Purple.

"Aunt Anna, aren't you supposed to be staying here?" Bella asked.

"Well, Lance told me to, but I've always been good at defying him," Anna smirked,"Anyhow, once you see me out there, contact Pidge."

"How do we do that?" Vince asked.

"Ask Larmina, this is her home after all." With that said, Anna ran towards Terminal 6.

* * *

"Anna, what are you doing out here?" Lance sounded angry.

"Saving your butt, as usual."

"Well, it's a good thing she's here." Allura chimed in.

"Agreed."

The three Lions started to run around the Ro-Beast.

"Guess we're going to have engage him as a threesome. You ready?" Lance asked through the com.

"Yeah.""Cover me." Anna and Allura replied. Allura moved her lion and jumped on the Ro-Beast. The Lion began gnawing at the monster's shoulder while Lance and Anna started to shoot at it with their fire bolts and lasers, respectively.

The Ro-Beast grabbed Allura's Lion and threw it down.

"Allura, no!" Anna maneuvered her lion to stand in between Allura and the Ro-Beast.

Lance started to shoot at the monster again and jumped on it. The Ro-Beast picked him up and threw him towards the castle. The Lion fell from it's landing spot, with some of the castle falling on it.

"Lance? Are you okay? Lance!" Anna exclaimed, feeling guilty that she couldn't protect him.

Once Allura's lion was up and moving, Anna's and Allura's lions started to gnaw and bite at the Ro-Beast's ankles.

The monster kicked them off and started to head off towards the castle.

That's when the Yellow Lion appeared.

"Hunk?"

* * *

 _ **HELLO MY LOVELIES! I"M BACK TO VOLTRON!**_

 **If you've been reading my stories lately, you already knew this.**

 **However, if you only read Voltron, I FREAKING GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **Yes, this author is a high school graduate. Who is going to college in two weeks!**

 **ANYWAYS, I know that this chapter was a long time coming, but I just didn't have any motivation until I worked about 7 days in a row this last week. I'm glad that I finished it and to be back with Anna, Bella, and Voltron Force.**

 **BTW, I've began to watch Voltron on Netflix and I LOVE IT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, OR ALL THE ABOVE!**

 **- _May the Force be with You_**

 ** _Megara the Jedi!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Not exactly." Daniel's voice came through the com.

"Eat laser!" A saw came out from underneath the Yellow Lion. Anna closed her eyes and groaned.

"Uh, how 'bout now!" Two rockets came this time. They seemed to be aiming for the Ro-Beast, but hit Anna, who was following it, instead, sending her flying.

Allura watched Anna's lion land on it's back. Anna felt her head hit the back of seat as everything quickly went black and silent around her.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Allura questioned when the Purple Lion didn't move. "Anna, respond."

There was silence on the com as Anna didn't respond.

"Daniel." Allura scolded, angry at him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I might not know the weapons, but I can still fly." Daniel was determined to help.

A groan came over the com.

"Daniel?" It was Lance coming to. "What are you doing?!"

Daniel maneuvered the Yellow Lion to the ground and began to pull the Red Lion away from the Ro-Beast.

"Hey, where's Anna?" Lance grunted.

"She was knocked out of the fight. She's not responding." Daniel answered.

"She what?!" Lance sounded upset, but Daniel put it towards him being in pain.

The Blue Lion ran over to the Yellow and Red.

"Lance, are you okay?"

"I think my arm is broken, but I still got some fight left in me." Lance admitted. "At least there's still three of us."

"Even though Anna's not responding?" Daniel questioned.

"She'll be fine. That's her job as the protector." Lance's voice was hard. Daniel was going to question this, but decided against this. Especially when the Ro-Beast attacked again.

* * *

The three lions started firing on the Ro-Beast, contemplating how to defeat it.

"We need to work together to keep this beast on its' heels." Allura commanded.

"Yeah, but what are the plans to knock it off its' heels?" Lance pondered.

"Don't look at me for strategy! All I know is cheap playground tricks." Daniel admitted.

"You're a genius, Danny Boy." Lance smirked.

"Allura, maintain your position. Daniel, let's play."

Allura moved the Blue Lion to behind the Ro-Beast while Daniel and Lance lunged at its' body and legs.

Daniel pinned it down, "HA! Knocked you on your Ro-Butt!"

"No time to gloat! Pin it!" Lance commanded. Allura landed on its' leg and Daniel moved Yellow to the other leg. The Red Lion leaped on to the torso.

"It's no use! We need another Lion and Anna's still out."

"Did you say "another lion"?" Vince's voice came in on the com. Then the sound of a giant machine moving.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Purple Lion..._

"Urgh," Anna moved her head a little. "Okay, that hurts."

She moved her whole body. She winced in pain.

Anna hears the voices of Lance and Allura. They needed help.

Anna moved to grab the controls and moved them, listening as the voices of the team went quiet.

"Anna, are you alright?" She could hear the concern in Allura's voice.

"I guess, but I think I might have a concussion." She said, feeling the pain on the back of her head thumping against her skull.

"Are you able to fight?" Lance asked, concerned.

"I'll try my best."

"I need you to hop onto the Ro-Beast's torso and Vince, Larmina, grab his arm." Anna did what she was told as Larmina moved the jaws of the Green Lion.

The jaws clamped onto the hand of the Ro-Beast. The Ro-Beast screeched in pain and flung Vince, Larmina, and the Green Lion away.

"I can't get a shot at it without loosing my grip," Lance grunted."C'mon guys, concentrate!"

The Ro-Beast stuggled against them.

"We're loosing him!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I think we got it." Vince said as the Green Lion clasped onto the bicep of the beast.

"We can't do this alone. We need our whole team!" Allura said. Soon, a sound could've broken the sound barrier came from up above them.

"What was that?" Lance asked as everyone looked up to the sky in confusion.

The Ro-Beast took this time to start flinging the lions again, starting with the Green Lion. Once his hand was free, the beast grabbed the Purple Lion and flung it.

"ANNA!" Anna couldn't tell whose voice it was as her lion landed, luckily, on its' feet. Anna quickly faced the lion back to the beast, just in time to watch Lance and the Red Lion be thrown. In the direction of her Lion.

"LANCE! WATCH OUT!" Anna exclaimed, bracing for the impact. It never came. When no one talked, Anna opened her eyes and watched as something black and shiny knock the head off the Ro-Beast.

The Lions reconvened and let out the pilots, who gathered near the Black Lion.

"Wait, where's Bella?" Anna asked, alarmed. Where was her niece?

"She decided to stay back at the castle, just in case Pidge and HUnk needed her help." Vince clarified. Anna nodded at him, thankful that Bella didn't go against orders.

Smoke was coming out of the lion's mouth as well a figure cloaked in black and grey. The figure coughed and waved the smoke away and he became more visible.

"Keith!" Allura rejoiced and hugged Keith, who quickly hugged her back.

Lance, who was holding his broken arm, and Anna, who was trying hard not to grimace because of the headache, walked over together.

"It's great to have you back, buddy." Lance cheerfully said.

"Welcome back, Keith!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're still rocking the mullet?" Lance laughed,"Man, you've been underground for a longtime."

Anna and Allura laughed.

"Yeah, we'll have do something about that." Allura paused, "Where are Pidge and Hunk?"

"Did we get him?" Pidge's voice came in through the Volt-Coms.

"Pidge! You're okay! Yes, yes, we did." Allura confirmed.

"Great! Now, can somebody come get us?" Pidge responded.

* * *

"Anna and Lance, report to the medbay; Keith, go get changed; I'll go get Pidge and Hunk." Allura commanded as she went to get the Blue Lion.

Keith walked away towards his room, while Anna and Lance started to walk towards the medbay.

"How's it going?" Lance asked after a moment.

"How's what going? The throbbing pain in the back of my head?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, Angel." Lance smirked. Anna could've told him off, but she could tell that he was being sincere.

"I should be asking you, Lancelot." Anna giggled as he groaned at the sound of his real name.

"I guess that you don't have memory loss, Annalise." Anna scowled at him and Lance smirked again.

"I'm serious though, how bad does your arm hurt?"

"It more like a dull pain, but when I first realized it was broken, it was excruciating." Lance finally admitted.

"I wish that I could've prevented it." Anna muttered.

"Anna, it's fine. You were protecting Allura and I was protecting you by distracting it." Anna noticed how he didn't say that he was protecting Allura _and_ her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but a comfortable silence. When they arrived, the med-droids took them to separate rooms.

"Follow the light with your eyes, lieutenant." The robotic voice said. Anna followed orders and after that, proceeded to do the other tests.

* * *

Allura was already back and standing next to Keith, who had recently gotten his hair cut short, when Pidge and Hunk finally arrived.

"It's so great to see you guys!" Anna arrived. She had been cleared by the med-droids with no concussion, just a nasty bruise. However, they weren't sure if she should fly just yet.

Lance had broken his arm for sure, but with the medicine they gave him, he'll be able to fly soon.

In the exchange of pleasantries, the Red Lion pilot made his way over to the cadets.

"You did real good today, Dan-Man," Lance ruffled Daniel's hair. "Even if you did loose your head." Lance flipped a guitar pick shaped object. It had the Black Lion on it.

"At least I didn't loose my arm." Daniel retorted.

"Ha, c'mon." Lance gestured to him "Hey, Keith!" Keith turned and faced them.

"I want to introduce you to my new hero." Daniel grinned. Lance, who proud of Daniel, moved over to stand next to Anna.

* * *

 **TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK? IS THIS EVEN REAL?!**

 **Hey guys! It's me, Meg!**

 **I've honestly so proud that I finished and published two chapters this week. I might just be making up for the chapters I won't be able to post this next semester.**

 **Anyways, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**

 **- _May the Force be with You!_**

 ** _Megara the Jedi_**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAIR WARNING: IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH ME WRITING A FEW CUSS WORDS AND READING THEM, GO AHEAD  
** **ALSO, THERE'S ONLY THREE!**

* * *

Anna was watching Pidge and Hunk put back together the Black Lion.

"You could help us you know." Hunk said teasingly.

"I could, but I'm not really a techy kind of person." Anna responded, thinking that she was only able to fly a ship and work a computer.

Hunk and Pidge just laughed.

"I thought that you were supposed to teach the cadets Arusian history." Pidge said as he typed something into the computer.

"I was supposed to, but then I decided why not let them loose so that they would tire themselves out." Anna responded, sitting down on a rolly chair, reclining it and putting her feet on the desk.

"You realize that Keith and Allura are going to get Lance to ask why you let them loose, right?" Hunk asked.

"Like Lance scares me." Anna shrugged her shoulders and looked toward the computer. There wasn't much Lance did to scare her.

It was silent for a few moments, save for the moving of metal off the ground. Then, there was the sound of footprints. Multiple sets of them. Anna turned around in her chair.

"You guys need to help!" Daniel exclaimed as the cadets got closer.

"What happened?" Pidge asked.

"Wade's here with an army of robots. He's captured Keith, Allura, and Lance." Bella said. Hunk went to grab his Volt-Com. Anna quickly made sure hers was charged.

With her commander and second-in-command abducted, it left her in charge of the remaining team. Anna's protective instincts, the ones that tethered her to the Purple Lion, went into high alert.

"Hunk and I will go with the cadets to rescue them."

"And since I don't have a working Volt-Com, I'll stay here with Pidge." Vince informed. Anna nodded her head.

"I'll stay with them, too. I could be of use." Bella announced. Anna only nodded her head once again before leading Hunk, Daniel, and Larmina to the elevator.

* * *

"You do realize that your aunt was kidnapped, right?" Hunk asked Larmina, who was thrilled for the chance to fight. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and we're gonna go rescue her." Lamina responded, "You have no idea about how slow things were around here before you guys showed up."

"Yeah! And things are definitely picking up speed." Daniel started to name off,"A broken Lion, a hostile takeover, and a rescue operation with fugitives."

"Could things be more intense?" Larmina had asked with excitement in her voice. Hunk and Anna quickly shared a glance, but neither of them said anything.

* * *

"I want to know the location of Lieutenant Campbell and Tech Sergeants Stoker and Garrett. " As the robot bearing Wade's face walked past Keith.

 _I'm not telling you where Pidge and Hunk are. And I'm for damn sure not telling you where Anna is._ Lance wanted to piss off Wade, but he also wanted to keep them safe. Keep Anna safe.

The robot passed Allura and stopped next to Lance.

"I want the six Voltron lions and their keys. And I want them now."

"You were an only child aren't you?" Lance smirked. Wade's robot raised a fist and then slammed it into Lance's cheek.

"Lance, stop." Allura commanded.

"Ah, yes," Wade's robot moved back towards Allura. "Maybe if we involve her, you'll take things a bit more seriously."

"Let's try this again. Where are Campbell, Stoker, and Garrett?"

* * *

Larmina's translucent blue bow staff came to life as she moved toward the curtain, proceeding to open it and to disappear behind it.

Daniel's robotic orange claws appeared as he said, "Time to try my stealthy speed in action."

He walked towards the curtain and opened it.

Larmina had destroyed the guards.

"Or not." Hunk told Daniel as he let Anna in ahead of him. Larmina gave them a look of exasperation as her bow staff disappeared.

Anna put her finger over her lips in a sshh-ing motion and moved another curtain slightly to see the other room, letting the others see it.

"Wade, why are you doing this?" Keith's voice questioned. "You know that there's a real threat out there. We want the same thing, the safety of the Alliance."

Wade laughed, "The Alliance? I don't care about the Alliance. I care about power, money. And as long as Voltron is out there, my profit margin is unacceptable! Now where are Campbell, Stoker, and Garrett?!"

Hunk and Anna's weapons exploded into existence. A blinding yellow hammer sword for Hunk and double lavender katanas for Anna.

"RIGHT HERE!" Hunk said as he jumped and smashed a robot. Anna sliced through the ones near fairly quickly, and with elegance. Larmina jumped right in, sticking the bow staff into the faces of the robots.

"What'd I miss?" Daniel raced in and stopped. He looked around, noticing all the destroyed robots. Daniel walked over to Lance.

"This speed thing is gonna come in handy soon, right?" Daniel scratched his head and turned.

"Larmina, look out!" The claws shot away from Daniel, slamming a robot into the wall beside Larmina.

"Well, that was pretty handy." Lance said after a moment.

Daniel stood in awe of what he had done while Hunk unchained Keith, Larmina undid her aunt, and Anna undid Lance.

As she did it, Anna noticed the bruise that was starting to form on Lance's cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Anna questioned looking into Lance's eyes after finishing undoing the chains.

"What do you think? I pissed off Wade and he took it out on me." Lance tried to look anywhere, but her eyes.

"No more questions then," Anna smiled. She started to help him put his arm back in the sling.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Lance smirked.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The group ran outside of the castle at the sound of an explosion. They reached the edge of the balcony to get a better look.

Arus was under attack from Wade's robot army AND the Drule Army.

"My people!" Allura cried. Keith brought up binoculars out of the Volt-Com and looked closely at the Drule Ship.

"He's back."

Prince Lotor was back and that was not a good thing.

* * *

"We need Voltron." Allura announced.

"Yeah, but how?" Hunk questioned. "Pidge is still having problems fixing the Black Lion, Lance can't fly with a broken arm, and Anna hasn't been fully cleared for flying."

"This is about to get much worse." Keith said.

"I can get Bella to fly with me. Just because I haven't been cleared for flying, doesn't mean that I can't fly with someone." Anna clarified, wanting to be apart of the battle.

"Good idea, angel!" Lance agreed, getting a smile on his face as he thought about it.

* * *

"We need to get to the Lions." Lance said.

"The Black Lion is still out of commission, so I'll make myself useful on the battlefield." Keith said and then began to walk away.

"Keith," Allura stopped him. "You're apart of our-"

Keith interrupted her, "I've been fighting on my own for a long time now. I'm used to it."

"He'll be fine." Allura nodded at Lance's words.

"Alright, you guys need to tell Pidge to drop wahtever he's doing and get to the Green Lion. And get him to tell Bella to get to Purple." The group nodded at Lance's commands. "As for the Red, I have an idea that came from Anna."

Lance smirked at Daniel. Daniel smiled back as the gang started to race back into the castle to get to the Lions.

"What about Larmina?" Daniel asked.

"She's a tough girl. I'm sure she's fine."

Daniel could only nod as they got closer to the Lions. Anna went to the entrance leading towards Purple, knowing that Bella got in manually and that the Lion wouldn't start without Anna and the key.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I'm started my second day of college today. Holy Crap, my new math teacher makes me miss my old one.**

 **Aren't you glad that you got another chapter out of me? Of course you are!**

 **Does it live up to your expectations? Probably.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, or all.**

 **- _May the Force be with You!_**

 _ **Megara the Jedi**_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna directed Bella to follow the other lions. She was doing great so far, but Anna could see why she hadn't been cleared for flying yet as a headache began to form.

"Please stop enjoying this so much." Anna could hear Lance tell Daniel. "Ease up on the thruster."

"Daniel, this isn't a race." Allura scolded. "We don't even know what we're dealing with."

"Well, we'll be the first to find out." Daniel moved the Red Lion to the front of the pack.

And due to Daniel's reckless thinking, the got stuck in purple goo.

"Way to go, hotshot." A second went by. "A little help here?"

"What's causing this?" Allura asked.

A creeped out feeling settled over Anna as she heard a noise.

"Uh, that." The teams looked up at a Ro-Beast that looked like a giant spider.

The giant spider lifted the top of its body and blasted the Green, Blue, Yellow, and Purple Lions away from the Red.

"That's messed up." Hunk said as everyone calmed down.

"Let's go for it's underside. It should be weaker there." Allura commanded.

"Let Allura and Hunk do it since you're still learning the weapons." Anna whispered to Bella. Bella nodded, keeping quiet. It wasn't her business to interfere in Voltron communications.

"No, wait!" Pidge called out as Hunk and Allura went to attack the Ro-Beast. The beast reared back and knocked them over. It came back down and stabbed the sides of the Blue and Yellow with it's front legs, picking them up. Pidge then blasted the Ro-Beast with the Green Lion's blaster cannon. He shot at the appendages, which let Allura and Hunk free.

"I get the feeling that you know a lot more than we do, little buddy." Hunk called out.

"Sort of. It's the Haggarium." Pidge confirmed.

"Bella, switch me seats."

"You aren't cleared to fly." Bella retaliated.

"I don't care. You aren't ready to handle this yet." With that said, the aunt and niece switched seats.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Anna yelled. A dark gray, giant, robot lion now stood before them and the Ro-Beast.

It roared and reared back. When it landed, four of the Voltron Lions were knocked down.

Pidge, on the the other hand, wasn't doing that great. He was practically attached to ground as the Ro-Beast got ready to attack. Then a swift move of a claw came from the new robotic lion, sending the Ro-Beast flying. It then landed in pile of purple goo.

"Whoa, uh, thanks." Pidge said before Wade's gray lion picked him up with his mouth and threw the Green Lion against the canyon wall, which resulted in the Red Lion becoming loose enough from the purple webbing to move.

As soon as Daniel and Lance had Red moving, Wade's lion started firing at them. The other lions followed Red out as Wade's lion and the Ro-Beast spider began to fight each other. The gigantic lion started to fire blaster, but the Ro-Beast escaped them.

"We can circle back and attack," Allura's voice came through the coms. "Follow me!"

As every Voltron lions leaped into the air, Pidge's voice could be heard saying, "Let's take this lion off it's feet!"

The Voltron lions jumped onto Wade's lion and began gnawing and clawing at it.

It wasn't long after that that Wade's lion leaped off its' position on the cliff into a canyon wall, knocking the Voltron lions off of it.

Wade's lion landed in front of the Ro-Beast spider and then attacked.

"They're fighting with each other!" Pidge exclaimed.

Anna questioned, fighting the headache that was forming, "That's it?!"

The spider started stabbing Wade's lion with it's appendages. After a few good stabs, the Ro-Beast began covering itself and the lion in purple webbing.

"What's that thing doing, Pidge?" Lance, grunting, questioned.

"The spider, uh, seems to be cocooning itself with Wade's lion."

"And why exactly would it do ?" No one answered Anna's questioned. The air around them grew quiet.

"Should we poke it?" Hunk's whispered voice came over the coms.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

Then it was eerily silent as the Voltron members stared at the purple cocoon.

"Okay, poke it!" Allura commanded as everyone blasted the cocoon.

Then all hell broke loose as the cocoon came apart. Wade's lion and the Ro-Beast spider combined into a hybrid robot lion-spider!

"Everybody, run!" Lance's voice yelled through the coms as the hybrid started chasing the Voltron lions.

It then slapped the Blue and Yellow Lions into the purple webbing, causing them to be stuck.

"Guys!" Vince's voice came through the coms.

Lance responded, "Uh, Vince, we're a little busy right here, so unless you're calling to say-"

"Black Lion's working!" Vince's excited voice interrupted.

"That," Lance finished. "Keith, we could use you. How quick can you get to the castle?"

"Not quick at all, but we're not far from you guys," Keith answered. "Vince, can you fly the Black Lion to the battle site?"

"I...I.. Don't know..." Vince trailed off, unsure.

There was silence on the coms for a moment.

"Vince, I'll b right there." Daniel's voice responded.

"Good. Hurry!"

"Let's hope it's not too late." Lance said.

Pidge and the Green Lion was then grabbed and thrown towards the webbing by the robot lion-spider hybrid. Anna then launched her, Bella, and the Purple Lion as the beast, only to be grabbed mid-air and thrown at the webbing as well. The hybrid just picked up Lance and Red and tossed them into the webbing like it was no big deal.

"Well, this is great."

"No need for the sarcasm, Anna." Anna snorted in response.

Larmina and Keith started to attempt cutting through the haggarium webbing.

"We forgot one giant detail," Larmina said as her and Keith turned to face the hybrid.

"Your Volt-coms will not work against it." Pidge explained.

"Then, what are we supposed to ?" Larmina questioned, "Throw rocks at it?"

A blast came and hit the hybrid, revealing Black Lion had arrive. Keith and Larmina raced to board it. The hybrid picked up Black. In return, Keith used Black's blaster and blasted the hybrid in the face.

The Black Lion flew over and blasted the surrounding areas of the other Voltron lions, freeing them.

"We need to form Voltron!" Keith announced as the lions landed on the ground. "It's time."

The lions flew up and got into formation.

"Activate interlocks. Dynotherms connected. Infracells up. Megathrusters are go." Keith announced.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" The entire team yelled out.

Keith's voice was alone again. "Form feet and legs. Form arms and body. Form the helmet. And I'll form the head."

Anna's position from the helmet allowed her to see and protect the body parts of Voltron. That was why she had twice as much injuries as everyone else since she directs the power of the enemy's blows towards her.

Finally formed, Voltron delivered a blow to the lion-spider hybrid. It flipped and landed on its' legs. Voltron tried to land another blow, but the hybrid moved out of the way quickly before Voltron landed.

"Where did it go?" Vince questioned.

Lance's voice came over the com. "Hey, Keith, why don't we do some landscaping so we can see in here?"

"Good idea!" Keith agreed. "Form Blazing Sword!"

However, the giant, translucent blue sword did not form.

"It's not working!" Keith exclaimed.

"Must be because of all these haggarium webs. They're weakening Voltron." Pidge explained.

"Then let's do it the old-fashioned!" Hunk yelled.

Voltron started running and began punching the hybrid, who began to fight back. Anna tried to direct as much of the blows as she could.

"I don't know how much more we can take," Keith called out. "Lance, pack some more into your punch."

"I'm trying, but they seem weak." Lance clarified.

"Even though we are working together, the Black Lion is the only one who is not experiencing the effects of the Ro-Beast's power." Pidge explained as the Red and Green Lions clasped onto the Ro-Beast.

Voltron then went on to headbutt the Ro-Beast.

"Not the most noble move, but quite effective." Keith said.

The Ro-Beast then fired explosives at Voltron. The Red and Green Lions deflected the blast as Anna worked to direct most of the blow towards her. However, she didn't react fast enough for the next one. The Ro-Beast hybrid knocked Voltron into a canyon wall and began to punch and shred Voltron.

"We're... being... ripped apart." Daniel's scared voice was heard over the coms, "C'mon." The Ro-Beast began to cocoon itself with Voltron with it.

"This thing's gonna eat us alive!" Daniel exclaimed.

Then something miraculous happened and began to power up Volition.

"Form Blazing Sword!" It finally formed! And it exploded the cocoon and pierced right through the Ro-Beast hybrid. After that, Voltron Force watched as Lotor and his fleet left Arus's skies.

"Guess they didn't want their turn." Lance smirked.

Purple goo began to leak out of the Ro-Beast hybrid.

"That goo is super unstable," Pidge said. "We need to get it off of Arus."

Voltron proceeded to wrap the hybrid in the webbing and flew towards space. Once there, Voltron threw it as far it possibly could.

* * *

The Voltron Force stood in the command center, looking at Princess Allura.

"There is a new and powerful evil in the galaxy that we do not understand. However, there is are new and powerful additions to our team that we are still learning about as well," Allura glanced towards the cadets. "You are all here for a reason. To use your unique skills, to play your part in Voltron's legacy. The future will be full of suprises."

* * *

"Today was intense." Lance said as he and Anna walked towards their rooms.

"Yeah, it was." Anna smiled weakly, her headache throbbing through her head.

"Daniel's weapon really helped today."

"Yeah," Anna chuckled. "By the way, you never told me about how the bruise on your cheek happened."

"Ah, I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Hm, nope." Anna smiled.

"Okay, so basically, Wade kept asking where you were. Considering that I didn't know your exact location, I tried to mess with him in hopes of protecting you." Lance seem to add as an after thought, "And Hunk and Pidge."

Anna tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Wow, and here I thought you were just trying to piss him off."

"That might've been one of the reasons." Lance smirked.

The two pilots reached Anna's bedroom.

"I noticed that you flew Purple when you weren't supposed to."

"Well, you flew Red."

"Touché," Lance paused. "What I meant to say was: Are you feeling okay? Does your head hurt?"

"More like it's killing me." Anna admitted.

Then Lance did something unexpected.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, which relieved a little bit of the pain. Anna closed her eyes as she felt Lance's lips leave her forehead and went towards her ear.

"Good night, Angel."

* * *

 **HEY Y'ALL!**

 **I know, I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, and I know that I shouldn't use college as an excuse, but I'm going to.**

 **And college hasn't been bad, it's just that I got super busy with work and school work.**

 **I plan on updating as much as I can with my stories** **on winter break.**

 **- _May the Force Be With You_**

 ** _Megara The Jedi_**


End file.
